


Cold Feet

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For whatever reason, they're forced to share a bed and end up accidentally cuddling." - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

The new base has limited resources, which, for some unknown reason, means that Hux has to share his quarters with Kylo Ren while he visits. It might be one of Snoke's twisted, convoluted punishments. In fact, when he wakes up in the middle of the night to find Ren all but wrapped around him like some sort of creature with suction capabilities, he is _certain_ that this is exactly the sort of torture Snoke must have thought up for him after the destruction of the Starkiller.

With some degree of hesitation, he presses against the younger man. It's cold. Ren puts off an absurd amount of heat. Hux has never had the best circulation. His hands and feet turn to ice the moment he even thinks about the cold, and, while he isn't but a few inches shorter than Ren, he is quite a bit smaller. Ren's shoulders are much wider than his own. He has more muscle built up around his frame from relentless training ( _tantrum throwing_ ). It all makes for a very convenient, well built heater.

Kylo holds still while Hux squirms. He has to bite his tongue to keep from making a comment about how Hux is behaving like a child, but he knows Hux would pull away if he were to realize that Kylo was awake. He pretends to tighten his grip in his sleep. Hux doesn't seem to suspect a thing. He only settles further into Kylo's grip, siphoning warmth shamelessly.

His cover is ruined the moment Hux sticks one of his cold feet between Kylo's legs.


End file.
